Don't you know you're Beautiful
by Reba0is0Ahmazing
Summary: A little story going through three important events in the Hart girls' lives.


**A.N. I changed one word to help it fit a little better. I hope you enjoy I have had this idea in my head for awhile, and it is helping me get through some writer's block! Hahaha**

Kyra sat at home flipping through a copy of _Seventeen Magazine_, looking at picture carefully.

"God!" Kyra said out loud since she was alone in her room, "I wish I had better clothes! Not the crappy hand-me-downs I keep getting from Cheyenne! The clothes I'm forced to wear are like soo old!"

She could hear that little voice in the back of head, nagging her, telling her that she was her own person, and she didn't have to be like anyone else. But as everyone knows the biggest challenge in life is trying to fit. And it is the biggest issue when you're a teenager.

_"These women have perfect figures, and I still haven't gotten rid of all my baby fat yet!"_ she thought, _"They're so perfect. They have large breasts and slim waists. Exactly what men want!"_

Again that voice is nagging her. It sounds like her mother. Its telling her that she will blossom on her own time, not when all her friends do.

_**Hey little girl with your tangled hair, your tattered clothes  
You're thirteen and you're about to bloom just like a rose  
You're wishing that you had designer jeans  
Like the ones you see in magazines  
Now I know you'd give anything just to fit in  
But your worth ain't on a price tag, it comes from within**_

"Mom!" screamed Kyra, "Could you come here a sec?"

"What is it Kyra?" asked Reba walking into the room.

"Mom, can we go shopping sometime soon?"

"Yeah, sure what do you need? More training bras?"

"No! I need jeans. These ones," added Kyra pointing to the 300 dollar pair of jean in her magazine.

"No way Kyra! We cannot afford to pay for that. And you don't even need that expensive of jeans. You only need jeans that fit and look good!" exclaimed Reba, "They don't really need to look good even. You just have to be comfortable in them."

"Please Mom! I'll never ask for anything ever again!"

"Yes you will," replied Reba.

"Yeah I probably will, but Please!"

"No, Kyra, but whats this all about? Since when do you care about designer clothes?"

"Look at the girls in these magazines!" said Kyra referring to the _Seventeen Magazine _she was reading earlier, "They're so beautiful and everyone wants to be like them!"

"Do you really want everyone to want to be like you?" asked Reba.

"Yeah, mom, I do. I would never tell her this, and if you do tell her this I may have to kill you, but I'm sorta of jealous of Cheyenne. Everyone likes her and wants to be like her. She pretty, on drill team, and she has a boyfriend."

"Kyra, honey, listen to me. You are beautiful just the way you are. No one can change that. Your beauty does not come from a price tag, it comes from right here," said Reba pointing to her heart, "Once people get to know you they will know that your beautiful, and I think you are very pretty and anyone who thinks otherwise is just a mo-ron!"

"Thanks mom," said Kyra.

_**Don't you know you're beautiful  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Just the way you are**_

Cheyenne just sat in her room, staring at the pregnancy test in her hand. She can't believe that she did what she did. She knew Van would have understood if she said no, but she didn't. Why would she do something so stupid! How could she just throw her life away. She was the ideal seventeen year-old. She was pretty, popular, and on drill team. She had a hot, football playing boyfriend who lover her with all his heart, and now she was going to have add a responsibility to her life that she knows shes now ready for. She's going to be a mom, and that is extremely scary for her. She keeps reliving the day that it happened, wishing that the thoughts that are running through her head right now were there when it happened.

_(Flashback)_

_Cheyenne and her boyfriend Van are in the backseat of his car making-out._

_"Do you wanna go any farther?" asked Van being a gentlemen hoping that she would say yes._

_After a moment or two thinking Cheyenne answered by kissing him on the lips. She just couldn't say no to his beautiful brown eyes.  
_

_They made love to each other in the backseat of Vans old Mustang, but they didn't use any protection._

_(End Flashback)_

_**Hey there little homecoming queen in that back seat  
I'll bet his brown eyes are promising you everything  
And I know you want to be just like your friends  
But he'll still love you if you don't give in  
But if those girls were being honest that have been where you're at  
I'd bet they' tell you they wish they had their innocence back**_

"God! How could we be so stupid!" exclaimed Cheyenne, "He loves me. He would have understood. I hate my stupid friends. Why couldn't they tell me how much you regret it after it happens!"

She just sat there on her bed crying. Why had she given up the only thing that she had control of all the time. Her innocence. She know shes beautiful just they way she is, but it is scary now that she has to take care of another person's life.

"How are mom and dad going to react?" Cheyenne asked herself.

"I don't know why don't you ask them yourselves," said Brock walking into Cheyenne's room with Reba on his heels.

"What's going on Cheyenne?" asked Reba.

"Nothing."

"C'mon tell us the truth."

"I'm pregnant," said Cheyenne with a small voice, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen."

"I know, baby," said Reba, "Brock can you give me minute alone with Cheyenne?"

"Sure Reba," said Brock getting up and leaving the room.

"Cheyenne, what happened?" asked Reba in a gentle voice.

"Van and I had sex! I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did! I mean I love him, but I'm not ready to have a baby! I'm going to get soooo fat and ugly!" exclaimed Cheyenne.

"You could never be ugly, Cheyenne, you are beautiful in your own way. Don't you ever forget that," commanded Reba.

"I love you, Mommy," said Cheyenne.

"You too, Baby, you too."

_**Don't you know you're beautiful  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Just the way you are**_

_"If I keep thinking: What does she have that I don't have? I will definitely drive myself crazy!"_ thought Reba, _"Its a good question though, I really just want the answer to that question. If he could just tell me that, I would understand and let go. But since I don't know, I can't let go and move on in fear that he may want me back."_

Reba was sitting on the couch in her family room. her legs tucked under her body, and book in her lap. You could tell that she wasn't reading though. She couldn't be after what had just happened to her. She just found out that her husband of 20 years had not only had an affair, but had also gotten the girl pregnant! Her name is Barbara Jean. She's tall and blonde, but she isn't thin. That's what makes Reba curious. Reba clearly has a better body than this girl, but what makes them similar enough for Brock to leave her for Barbara Jean.

They are both funny. That's the first thing that popped into Reba's head. Barbara Jean is a different kind of funny though. Barbara Jean is and annoying funny when Reba is not. What could Brock possibly find in both of them that would make him want to be with both of them.

_"Men are pigs,"_ thought Reba, _"We both have a pretty face, but she has bigger breasts than me!"_

Reba gets sick of feeling sorry for herself, and decides to call Brock and ask him to come over.  
When he arrives she leads him to the couch, and they sit down to talk.

"Brock, Why Barbara Jean? What does she have that I don't have?" asked Reba afraid of the answer.

"Reba, you know I can't answer that," replied Brock.

"You have to, Brock, its the only way I can move on with my life."

"Reba, there's nothing you don't have that she does. Its just the opposite. What she doesn't have that you do. She's not funny or beautiful like you. She doesn't make laugh like you do. And she doesn't smile like you do."

"Then why did you cheat on me?" asked Reba.

"I was lonely and I'm sorry. I really do love you, and if BJ wasn't pregnant I would not be leaving you."

_**So if he left you for a girl that could be your twin  
If you were 28 again  
Let him go, let him fly  
Keep your head up, get on with your life**_

"Are you sure that its not because I'm not beautiful enough?" asked Reba, "Because that would help me let go."

"Reba you are the most beautiful woman in the whole world. No one could ever replace your spot in my heart. I wish I didn't have to leave, but I do. And I think I should go now before I don't have the strength to leave. Reba, I'm sorry," said Brock.

"I know, honey, I know."

Reba and Brock hug and then Brock leaves. At that very moment Reba vows to try and get over him, and Brock vows to try to find a way to get Reba back.

_**Don't you know you're beautiful  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Just the way you are**_

**A.N. I hope you liked it. I know I haven't written in forever. I'm trying. I'm just so busy! You may see a sequel coming your way. IDK though. Until then...**


End file.
